Shattered Glass
by Candace Marie
Summary: Set Five years after Through the Looking Glass. Anakin and Padme are trying to raise a family through the dire straits of the galaxy around them. Witness a love that will break all the rules and bring the galaxy to its knees.Anakin,Padme,Leia,Luke,ObiWan
1. A New Life

**Chapter One**

**A New Life**

Anakin Skywalker walked in the door of his home on Coruscant and instead of finding the usual kiss, his wife met him with a frown. "Do you know what my son said to me today?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Anakin replied taking off his outer Jedi robes and handing them to Three-pio who welcomed him home. "It's good to see you to Three-pio," Anakin said to the droid.

"Really? My Jedi husband doesn't have the faintest idea?" came the not very amused reply of his wife.

"You seem to be having fun enlighten me, Senator," he replied. "Where are my Jedi brats?" he asked looking around.

"I was trying to get Luke to do some exercises and he said, 'Why do I have to be strong. Someday I'm going to be able to do anything I want, go anywhere I want just like Daddy and Uncle Obi'

Anakin knew he shouldn't laugh he really did, but he couldn't help it. He laughed. "Oh, Padme, where are the little Siths anyway?" he asked. He felt the eyes on him and smiled as he looked in the opposite direction as they came shrieking up from behind him.

"We fooled you this time, didn't we daddy?" came the high pitched voice of his five-year old daughter. He laughed and picked her up before she climbed up his legs. He scooped his son up with his mechanical arm so that he could kiss them both. "Absolutely, Princess. Have you been working on masking your force presence?" he asked them.

They both grinned. "Or have you been worrying your mother?"

"Where's Uncle Obi?" Luke asked.

"He has a home too you know. He's going to be choosing a padawan soon," he said and they both grinned. "Next time your mother tells you to do something, Luke, I expect it done. If she says don't use the force, then don't use the Force."

"But Daddy..."

"Don't but Daddy me, I mean it. Besides even exercise. You wouldn't want a fat father would you?"

"Daddy," Leia spoke up, "You could just use the force to make the weight go away." Anakin let out an exasperated sigh. "You two are surely going to be the death of me. Go play," he said setting them down. "Are you happy yet?" Anakin said with a smile, "because there's something you forgot."

She exchanged a smile with him and took off for the bedroom. He grinned and chased her only to be confronted with a locked door. "Padme, what's wrong?" he asked using the force to unlock the door.

"Anakin, I'm pregnant."

"So you lock me out. What did I tell you last time?"

"And last time you nearly turned to the Dark Side. You told me."

"Almost. I didn't. You and the twins are my reason for living, surely you know that by now."

"Ani."

"Say it."

"I love you."

"I know."

Suddenly, Anakin heard a loud thud and he listened.

"I told you not to touch it."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Anakin sighed and looked into his wife's eyes. "Are you sure you want another Amidala around here?" he asked waiting for her response.

"You mean another Anakin Skywalker?" she replied as he headed for the twins. He found them in his garage. It was a room in the house. A room that was his. He constructed his lightsabers and countless droids in there. He saw a lightsaber on the ground and he spied on them a moment. As he spied, Leia climbed higher and brought down another lightsaber.

"Told you I could get it," she said with a smirk as she ignited it, Luke moved toward the fallen lightsaber and they both ignited them at the same time. Luke simply stared at his, but Leia swung hers wildly, both looked around astonished when they turned off and fell from their grasps. Padme would kill him if he let anything happen to them. He would be the Dead One rather than the Chosen One. Luke reached for the fallen lightsaber only to have it jump away from him. He lifted his head and looked around immediately. Leia too grabbed for hers and succeeded in yanking it from his force-grip momentarily before Anakin pulled it away. She frowned too, and looked around. Anakin finally revealed himself.

"Daddy," came Luke's voice.

"Daddy, " Leia joined in, "You told us to go play, and that's what we are doing," she said in her mother's voice.

"I didn't say to play in my garage. Or- with the lightsabers," Anakin added turning and glowering at the twins.

"You didn't say not to," she continued reasonably.

Anakin allowed a smile to crease his face as he sat down and pulled the twins into his lap. "You know I've been a Jedi for a long time."

"Since you were nine," Luke said worshipingly.

"I'm going to tell you something I've learned over the years."

"The Sith are evil?" Luke asked as Leia didn't speak only waited.

"That's not what I was going to say. _Be careful—don't assume a teacher is always right, without question. You have to think for yourself. Sometimes we teachers make mistakes, too. But in this case, I am right: You're not yet ready for a lightsabe_r," he replied with a grin.

"But Daddy," Leia protested.

"Even Master Obi-Wan is wrong from time to time."

"Dad," Luke said, in a very grown up voice, "Since you are a Master on the Council, why do you still call Uncle Obi Master?"

"It's the respect he deserves," Anakin said scooting the children down. "Now go have Three-pio fix you guys up, I'm sure Obi-Wan will be here soon." Anakin knew he would since he had sent an invitation through the Force. "I don't want my children to look like Hutts."

"Daddy, we could never look like Hutts, we are humans,"

"Okay," Anakin teased, "Like Wookies."

He heard the peels of laughter and he smiled. Could life get any better than this? Having a loving and affectionate wife and two mischievous children sure did make things interesting. He wondered about the new child. He thought with a smile that he could almost see a little girl with his blue eyes and Padme's dark hair. He watched as the fog of the little girl disappeared as quickly as it came and was replaced with an image of Leia bowing at Palpatine's feet. He shook his head, his would sacrifice himself before he let Palpatine get his hands on his children. He should have killed him when he had the chance. He had been faced between the choice of killing Palpatine or saving Obi-Wan and he had saved Obi-Wan allowing Palpatine to escape. Anakin headed to the 'fresher and took a shower. He got out his body and hair dripping all over the floor. Three-pio was going to fuss he thought looking around for a towel.

"Looking for this?" he heard a voice say. He felt hands come up behind him and he smiled.

"Milady, it's not fair to attack a Jedi without his lightsaber," he admonished.

"Mmmm, somehow I don't think you are quite that defenceless," she replied, hugging herself to him. "I'm sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Anakin replied. "It can't be easy carrying a Skywalker. We'll just have to blame her," he teased.

"Oh, no you don't, Skywalker. I am not arguing about it this time, or Force forbid I will have triplets."

"The twins aren't so bad."

"You don't have to spend all day with them," she said finally handing him the towel.

"Well, the Jedi Order was dwindling, it's my Jedi duty to try and replenish it," he said with a sexy grin. Padme didn't just stay and home and be a mother, they were all hiding, from Palpatine and his right hand. But at least on Alderaan they could be safe for a while. It was where they had been since the twins were born. But with that vision Anakin had decided it was time to move further away from the Emperor's reach. He knew that the Emperor was aware of his presence but he had yet to do anything about it. The twins were strong in the force and strong when they were together, they were fast learners although Leia had little patience for meditation, as he had once been. He knew that soon they would have to go into hiding in the Outer Rim. They had avoided Naboo because Palpatine knew how much Anakin had loved it, and because it was Padme's home. It was about time to go visit her family. They tried to go once a year, Anakin knew that Palpatine would be watching them. Anakin sighed, he was now a Jedi Master. He knew he should attack Palpatine directly, but he wouldn't get close right now. Besides, he was always afraid for his family...


	2. Family Dinner

A/N Feedback is food for my story.

**Family Dinner**

Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and his wife Siri Kenobi smiled at Three-pio as they looked at the twins who kept levitating objects around Three-pio who immediately ran, well ran as fast as a droid could run, to catch the item and put it back in its proper place. "Good evening, Master Kenobi and Master Kenobi," he said greeting them both. "Master Ani and Mistress Padme will be along momentarily.

"Thank you, Three-pio," Obi-Wan said settling down in one of his favorite chairs. His wife Siri sat down beside him her hand curling around his. He looked up and smiled at her. He stared into her beautiful face as she returned his smile. "I can't believe we nearly missed this, my dear," he said gently stroking her hand.

"We were going to do our duty. Besides, my love, you had to train the Chosen One."

"I think he taught me more than I taught him," Obi-Wan absently replied gazing into her eyes.

"Here's your tea, Masters Kenobi," Three-pio replied returning with the teacups.

"Thank you, Three-pio," Siri replied as the twins seemed to come back. The levitating may have taken alot more concentration than either Kenobi remembered at the moment. Before they knew it everything clattered to the floor and Three-pio ran around trying to put it back.

"Oh, dear," he said and another smile spread across Obi-Wan's cheeks as Luke jumped into his arms and Leia hurled herself into Siri's.

"Aunt Siri, where's Han and Mara?" Leia asked.

"Oh, they'll be along in a moment. Mara has some meditating to do and Han offered to bring her when they are through."

"I'll bet he just wanted a chance to see if he could find a blaster," Luke said.

"Just because you two are so much trouble does not mean that all children are," Anakin chided coming into the room.

"Are we talking of Han and Mara Jade Kenobi?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile. "I thought i had it bad when you were my padawan."

"Master, not another embarrassing story."

"I'll spare you for now," Obi-Wan replied as Han and Mara came bouncing through the door.

"Hello Uncle Ani," Mara said swinging her arms around his neck.

"Hello young Mara. You've gotten even more beautiful," he said with a smile.

"You say that every time you see me."

"It's even more true every time I see you," Anakin insisted. "How are your studies."

"Fine," she said losing the smile. Anakin quirked an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, a habit he had picked up from Obi-Wan that Obi-Wan ignored. Padme made it into the room and sat down, with a small satisfied smile on her face.

"Ah, Padme, you look like you are glowing," Siri exclaimed.

"Siri," Padme said.

Obi-Wan smiled and tossed an arm around his wife. "Come, I'm sure the Skywalkers are famished. I've never known a one of them to turn down food, and by the smell of things, my dear, Three-pio has dinner ready."

"Master, if you go in there Three-pio will be angry."

"Angry? Anakin-it's a droid. Can it get angry?"

"Well, miffed," Anakin corrected as Three-pio appeared.

"Dinner is ready, Master Ani."

"Thank you Three-pio," Anakin said with a smile. "He takes alot of pride in what he does, Master. He's a little fussy."

"That's an understatement," Obi-Wan quipped.

The Skywalkers and Kenobis sat down to eat and Three-pio served as a part butler serving and removing dishes.

"Padme?" Anakin said as desert was being served.

"We have news, darlings," Padme said, glancing at her children.

"Leia did it," Luke said immediately.

"Did not, you nerfhurder."

"I am NOT a nerfhurder."

"Are too."

"Actually kid, you remind me of a nerfhurder," added Han Solo Kenobi and Obi-Wan groaned. Did he have to get in the middle of the Skywalker twins arguing.

"He does not. At least I don't think so," Mara added blushing as red as her hair. Siri groaned that time but before they could reply, Anakin used the Force to make the table start shaking which quieted all children.

"Padme has something to say," Anakin repeated.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congradulations, Padme," Siri said getting up to hug her. "If you need anything..."

"I know, Siri," she replied.

"What's that mean?" Leia asked and Han smirked.

"Well, princess when two adults of the same species love...well...like each other...Sith they don't even have to like each other," he continued before not being able to move his lips at all. He silently glared at his father.

"It means there's going to be another Skywalker around here," Obi-Wan concluded.


End file.
